


how to pay your crippling debt in a different way

by Ballsclappin



Category: Nofandom
Genre: 2 dicks, Alpine Minecraft (mentioned), Ducks, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Piss kink, Sadism, fucks, kleos wont stop beatinh him up plaea, piss king, sexy himbos, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballsclappin/pseuds/Ballsclappin
Summary: what happens when you're a sexy hot himbo and you accidentally loose 50 iron blocks that belonged to the 2 dick monster fuck kleos owner of mc server???
Relationships: timble/kleos
Kudos: 2





	how to pay your crippling debt in a different way

" gay gay homosexual gay ! " timble exclaimed. "what did you just say to me? I never said I was a nice guy, Timble. Ass up, babyboy." Kleos bit his lip under his face covering, causing severe bleeding due to how many sharp teeth he has. Timble couldnt stop thinking about eating gold, just replying with "aight shawtybae" then Kleos fucked Timble and Timble needed medical attention.


End file.
